<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Den by Waddler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127701">The Den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler'>Waddler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non Canon/The Den [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of All of the many places that existed in the universe and the next, there was one place in particular that existed separately, and it seemed as if it existed far more than others. Or did it seem to exist less? He wasn’t sure. All that he knew was that it was unlike anything he had ever seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non Canon/The Den [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based off or a roleplay server that I'm in. It's one of the most creative and original discord servers I've ever seen, and I've met all of my best friends there. It's open to anyone who wants to join. </p><p>https://discord.gg/NWHCb3C</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of All of the many places that existed in the universe and the next, there was one place in particular that existed separately, and it seemed as if it existed far more than others. Or did it seem to exist less? He wasn’t sure. All that he knew was that it was unlike anything he had ever seen. And he, being lucifer, had seen quite a bit in his lifetime. But this place, dubbed ‘The Den’ was something entirely new to him. And it was positively <strong>grand</strong>. It was an entire cesspool of magical energy, a hub for the all things unnatural. It was completely unique in its insanity, and it made him feel almost as at home as he did in hell. And that was saying something considering hell was his home, and had been since he was cast out, all the way back when humans first began to develop cognitive thought.</p><p>The Den was a home of sorts to many different creatures. He first learned of its existence via his beloved, Karsie. <em>She</em> had found the den upon meeting a rare species of dragon (Or so that’s what he'd been told. He was honestly quite skeptical about that fact). A crystal dragon to be specific. One named Sapphire. He had yet to be formally introduced to her, but from what he had been hearing, she seems like an incredibly pleasant person to be near.</p><p>There were however many, many people he has met there, his favorite turning out to be, much to his shock, a potato. A vampire potato. How anything about him, the potato, who often went by Simon was possible, he wasn't the least bit sure, and despite his usual urge to understand anything, he liked the mystery around the spud. He was many things, lazy, childish, and completely and utterly random, but he was awe inspiring nonetheless. Lucifer had taken up many theories as to what he is, but none so far have been confirmed. Yet none had been denied either.</p><p>What he is sure of, is that Simon is somehow older than he is. He believes believe the potato is older than father, who he knows for certain is good friends with him. Lucifer had seen them interact. There’s a closeness that takes several millennia to form. There are only two other entities that close to Christ and that consists of himself, and his aforementioned bride. His father was far from isolated, he was rather social in fact. He was a sweet, kind being with a happy air about him at most times. He hardly let things get him down, and despite all the hardships he’s faced, he’s always got a smile. He’s really the epitome of perfection, and Lucifer would cling to that opinion through hell and back. He’s started a war in Hell to be with his father again, and he wouldn’t change a thing if he had the chance.</p><p>Besides, it had led him to falling in love, finding a home, having a family, and multiple children, two adopted, Rosemarie, a girl he had met at the Den and her brother, Nathan. He watched their abusive parents be slaughtered and the memory still brings a smile to his face. And two biological children, Xxackarriah, and Carly, both equally sadistic. Xack was… an <em>odd</em> character to say the least, but that didn’t make him love him any less. And Carly, well, she was just as insane as her mother and as sophisticated as he was, which made him immensely proud. He loved his insane family, his father, his wife, his children, his siblings, everyone.</p><p>And he got to congregate with all of them at the den, a place of magic and wonder, that attracted all sorts of magical beings, from vampires to Lycans, angles to demons, and anything and everything in between, including humans. He’s met new friends and met up with old friends, seen things that he never thought possible. He was in awe of everything, even the way the air of the place was permeated with pure magical energy. It was incredible, a place of peace and relaxation. It was home. It was his home now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>